


Towards Peace

by PhantomPhan16, VicenteValtieri



Series: The Matrasson RPS [3]
Category: The Matrassons, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Weird ways to peace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 02:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14227359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomPhan16/pseuds/PhantomPhan16, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicenteValtieri/pseuds/VicenteValtieri
Summary: The Matra decides to bring peace to a troubled world.





	Towards Peace

Cas had had some very weird days. As a child of the war, and of the Prime, he had an odd life already.

He was a Triple Changer as well, born before the war to a Seeker Carrier, who according to Optimus, had died at the start of the war. He had trained as medic since spark flutters deemed it too dangerous for him to be in combat. He didn't get them often, but Optimus would not risk his son. Still he had been ambushed before, and the Decepticons knew who he was, yet even the strangest ambush or just odd day on Earth, he was sure this took the oil cake.

"Careful." Megatron grunted, helm hanging from the servo that wasn't holding Cas back from the patch of dirt he had been about to step in. "Walk where I do." Sensory quills were extended into the air, mapping the tunnel they were in.

He had woken up in a large underground chamber of sorts with Megatron of all mechs, and a voice had stated they had to rely on each other to get back out as the tunnels were filled with dangers they could not overcome alone.

It had been three days according to his chronometer since then, and the silence between them was becoming unnerving. They had run out of things to argue over and there was no way to theorize on the nature of their entrapment.

Another thing he noticed was the cold. It was always getting colder, and he had no idea if they were going up or down. All he knew was the cold, and he was starting to shiver. He had a harder time conserving heat than most mechs, something Optimus told him was a Seeker trait.

"We're not going up or down." Megatron stated suddenly, sounding vaguely worried, stopping short. "There have been inclines and declines, but they average to this same depth. What are we missing?"

Cas bumped into him, lost in trying to keep warm. "Huh? What... did you say?" he asked as he shivered.

"Good grief, you're like Starscream after a visit to the Arctic." Megatron compared the two. "I said, we're not getting any closer to the surface, nor any deeper to the core."

(He didn’t actually say ‘Good Grief’ but this is a children’s show.)

"Well we don't know who far the tunnels stretch. For all we know they could go at the same depth around the whole planet, and I AM half Seeker, so I do as well in the cold as a Seeker."

"Half Seeker?" Megatron turned away, looking forwards. "I didn't know that."

"... Seriously? Where do you think I got my wings?"

"There are triple-changing Autobots." Megatron led off again. "And I thought Nightwish had died childless."

"You knew my Carrier?"

"..." Megatron shrugged one shoulder. "In a way."

"Oh, you were one of those." Cas stated with disgust.

"And what if I was?" "If you were how do you know enough to think he died childless?"

"Because when he died, it was in Kaon, where the Seekers were gathering, and I assumed his sparkling would have been mentioned to me at some point."

"I was with Creator. Guess they figured you didn't need to know."

"...Perhaps that's for the best." Megatron's optics slid over to Cas again, considering. They turned a corner and found the source of the chill. From there on out, the tunnels were frozen solid. "...This doesn't make sense."

Cas began shivering even harder. "We're going to freeze in there."

"No, we're not." The tank sighed, reaching out to the triple-changer. "Come here."

Cas regarded him warily. "Why? What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to carry you." Megatron gruffly replied. "Now come here."

The slender little Triple approached. He wasn't much bigger than a Seeker with their slender, curvy frame, and the tank picked him up with ease. He was practically pouring off heat, and Cas relaxed almost at once, soaking it up.

Megatron carried him over the frozen ground with care. "...This still doesn't make sense."

"You realize if we ever get out of here everyone will think we're crazy."

"We have to get out of here first for that to happen."

"Yeah..." His wings drooped. "Do you think... we will?"

"...Of course we will. What kind of silly question is that?"

"... One that needs asking."

Megatron was quiet. "It's physically impossible for these tunnels to go on forever."

"Not if they go around the planet and never open up to surface..."

"That's physically impossible, Cas. How would you drill such a tunnel?"

"How does someone talk to us without us seeing them and also move us INTO these tunnels without leaving a trace of how it happened?"

"...The logical conclusion is that one of us is dreaming and this is not happening at all."

"I get the feeling that logic doesn't apply here."

"Perhaps you're right." Megatron continued on in silence for a distance. "If so, what does the person who put us here want from us."

"She might just be bored."

"...She?"

"Our captor's a she, couldn't you tell by the voice? And then there's all the writing." Cas gestured at the blank walls.

He stopped. "Writing? What writing?" He looked down at his companion. "Cas,... the walls are blank."

"What? They're covered in writing. It's like graffiti and it's everywhere." Cas looked around again.

"What does it say?" He looked at Megatron. "You... you really can't see it?" "No. To me the walls are blank."

"...I can't read all of it. It's like a hundred thousand languages, but what I can read: "Forever, and ever," "On," "Forwards," "Reset," "Forgive..." And there are others, some phrases as well."

"Forgive?" "Yeah, that one's there a lot. I mean a LOT."

"Forgiveness..." Megatron sighed harshly. "Now that's a concept we aren't good at as a race."  
"There's "Forgive and forget" as well, and "Forgive your hurts" there's "love your enemies" and "Decide to change." That's another big one."

"Love your enemies. That's certainly something we don't do." Cas nodded. "... You've being... oddly gentle with me."

"Do you think I smash everything I touch?" Megatron arched a brow at him.

"You weren't the gentlest with me at the start."

"I was worried this was a trick or a trap." The warlord stated grumpily.

Cas looked around. "The ice is pretty at least."

"I'll give it that." Megatron agreed. "But I'll be glad when we're out of it."

"Me too. It's so cold in here." "You're still cold?" "A little, but I get cold really easily."

"You really are just like Starscream."

"Must be a Seeker thing. I... I don't remember Carrier."

"You would have had to be very young when he died." Megatron gruffly stated.

Suddenly, there was a cave-in in front of and behind them. In Cas's vision, all of the writing turned blood red and angry, the walls themselves began to bleed with it. "TELL THE TRUTH!" "THE TRUTH WILL SET YOU FREE!" "TRUTH OVER SAFETY!" "TRUTH BEFORE LOVE."

He screamed and convulsed in Megatron's arms.

Megatron froze. "What's happened?! Cas, what's wrong?!"

"The walls... blood..." His optics glowed bright as they darted about, reading. "THE TRUTH... THE TRUTH..."

"What truth?!" Megatron hissed, lowering to his knees as he felt something creeping at his legs and pulling him down. "What do you want to know?"

He looked around then back down at Cas. "Cas?! Cas?! What truth?!"

"I don't know!" Cas screamed back. "What are you lying about?"

"Nothing." The caves shook, and more rocks fell, the danger of being buried and crushed becoming ever more real. "Megatron!"

Megatron pulled Cas away as a rock fell where they had been. "I'm not lying!"

The rocks fell faster, threatening to bury them as they surrounded the Cybertronians.

"Megatron!" Cas screamed.

Megatron tucked down over him, finally bellowing. "NIGHTWISH ISN'T DEAD!"

Everything stopped and went black for a long moment.

Cas froze. "W... What?" He sighed. "Your Carrier is alive."

When he sat up, the tunnels were normal again, but not freezing. The walls were clear and the rubble had gone. An illusion?

"Carrier-" "Is... Starscream."

"...Starscream..." Cas breathed. "My Carrier's alive..." His wonder turned to anger and he pushed Megatron away. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because Starscream doesn't remember. His memories are locked away." "Why?!"

"At first because he asked for it, because he wanted to forget that he had lost his lover... Orion Pax. Later, because... I knew that if he knew the truth, I would lose one of my best soldiers. And because believing Nightwish dead hurt Prime more than anything."

Cas reeled back and slapped him.

Megatron rubbed his cheek. "...I deserve that."

"You deserve worse," Cas said, angry coolant tears starting to run down his cheeks.

"I could say I was sorry... And I am. I genuinely didn't know he had a child."

"Can his memories be recovered?"

"It would take a mnemosurgeon and time."

Cas lowered his helm.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know about you."

Lets... just get out of here."

They continued on in silence for a few more hours until they reached one of the seemingly random recharge berths that were placed along the tunnels. It was their cue to rest.

Cas settled down. They lay in silence until Megatron broke it. "I will see that his memories are returned. I will not keep you from him."

"...Thanks." There was silence for another few moments. "...It hurts worse that you were doing it just to keep Creator from healing."

"...That wasn't my main reason. Starscream would not stay with my soldiers if he knew the truth. He would defect, and Optimus would have another truly excellent soldier. I couldn't allow that."

"I'm so tired of this. All I have ever known is war. Creator and others talk about peace, but what even is it?! What are we even fighting for?! Cybertron is dead! Why fight?"

"...I don't remember. Something about freedom, and some truly noble ideas... And there was a lot of talking... And pain. But that was so long ago."

"Then maybe it's time we stop."

Megatron swallowed his knee-jerk denial.

Cas had a point. If he could no longer remember why they were fighting... what was the point in continuing to fight? He found that through the arguments and screaming matches over the past three days he had come to like the little Triple Changer. He was as strong willed and beautiful as Starscream with the kindness Optimus was known for.

"...Maybe you're right." They turned over and went to recharge.

Megatron woke with Cas nestled into him, seeking the tank's warmth at some point during the night.

It was cold again, damn this place. He picked the triple changer up and continued along freshly frozen tunnels.

Cas woke from the movement and shivered, nestling close.

"You feel warmer than usual today. Do you feel sick?" Megatron questioned.

"Sort of. I feel... hot and... oh." "What?" Cas blushed. "I'm in heat."

Megatron felt heat rise in his cheekplates. "...Oh."

The Triple squirmed as the the heavy scent a powerful, dominant male filled his nasal vent.

"...I don't think we should seperate. We don't know what's in these tunnels."

"It's extremely hard when all I can see, hear, and smell is you."

"I'm sorry. I wish there was something I could do."

Cas gave him a look.

Megatron blinked back. "Umm... Well, I mean... there is that, but..."

"But what?"

"Well, would it be appropriate?"

The Triple Changer sighed and just tried to keep it under control, but after a few hours he was going crazy. "Screw it!" He pulled himself up and kissed the warlord needily.

Megatron made a surprised noise and fell against a wall, kissing the other back.

"Please, Megatron," he panted once he broke the kiss.

"All right, all right." The tank gripped his hips. "Just this once."

Cas spread his legs and popped his panel.

Afterwards, the writing on the walls had disappeared, even from Cas's view.

The blue mech nestled into Megatron, purring.

Megatron hugged him back, feeling sleepy adn full.

They fell back asleep. When they woke there was light up ahead. Cas jumped up. "Sunlight!"

Megatron, though, didn't think that was it. "...That's not sunlight, Cas..." But the triple changer had already run ahead and he ran after him.

 

"Cas! Wait!" Cas ran on.

Cas tried to come to a halt, but they tripped and tumbled into the light source. It had been coming from down instead of up and it was a soft, almost blue light. Megatron grabbed Cas, trying to shield him from a coming impact.

They landed hard with Megatron on bottom.

"Did you have to let them fall like that?" Someone, a massive someone, lifted them up in a soft hand.

They looked around for their helper.

She was massive, softly glowing, and wrapped in white. She was more an impression than a person. Across from her was another of her, more jaggedly solid, made of hard lines and blurring colors. Beside her was a person who was almost... normal looking, ignoring the greyish tint of her flesh.

"What? Who are you?" Cas asked.

"Hush, little one. The answer to that would take a hundred volumes." The woman held them up. "Well, have they proved themselves?"  
"...We have the same argument every time." The greyish woman commented. "But for the sake of the readers, I suppose we must do it."  
"Hush." She sent her a severe look.  
"...I still say the world should be folded over and melted down. Remade." The harsh woman stated.

Megatron and Cas looked at each other. "Melted down?" "You can't!"

"Hush." The woman touched them again. "Be at peace."  
"...They're dangerous, and you know it." She continued. "The threat they present to the rest of the multiverse is impossible to overcome."  
"And yet look at them..." They're helper replied. "They've overcome hatred, even fear." Megatron had stood up in her hand and was trying to protect Cas from their gazes.

The harsh one sighed. "Fine. Get on with it then."

The helper set them down on the ground. "...There's a door that way. It will take you where you want to go." All three of the massive women were falling, shrinking, down into one.

The two Transformers didn't hesitate to flee, not daring to linger.

They emerged on Earth, the doorway disappearing behind them, and Megatron turned to Cas. "What.... What just happened?"

"I have no idea."

Megatron looked him over. "Are you all right?"

"Yes. Are you?"

"I think so." Megatron took Cas's servo gently. "What do we... do now?"

Cas looked back for a moment then up at the tank. "Make a new path... for all of us. I... I don't want to go back to being enemies, Megatron."

"...I agree, and your Carrier's been kept from you too long. Come on, let's go set things right."

Cas nodded, and they set out together.

Starscream looked up from his desk when Megatron came into his office. "You're back." The Seeker said sourly, leaning on an elbow. "And you brought an Autobot."

"There is something important to do, Starscream." "And what is that?" "... Give you back your memories that are locked away."

Starscream gave him an unimpressed look. "Say, what?"

"You came to me long ago and asked for memories to be locked away, and I complied. I had no idea doing so would take you away from... your own child."

Starscream pinched the bridge of his nose. "...I swear, if you don't start making sense."

"You were once a Seeker named Nightwish, mated to Orion Pax-" "But Prime was-" "I know. You thought he died and, in your grief, asked for your memories of him to be erased. I had them locked away instead of erased."

"...And this has never come up before, why?"

"Because I never knew you also had a child, so I was using it to hurt Optimus."

Starscream stood up and walked around the desk.

He slapped Megatron as hard as he could.

The tyrant staggered back a step from the force of the blow and Starscream's optics filled with coolant as his frame trembled with the effort of keeping his emotions in.

 

Cas stepped around him, gaining the Seeker's attention.

"...You're Prime's sparkling." He stated, looking at Cas.

"Yes... and yours."

The Seeker's servos went to Cas's left wing and found a scar. "...I shot you." He breathed.

He nodded. "In an ambush. I don't go into combat." "I noticed. Why?" "I get spark flutters."

"...You are mine." Starscream's fingers lightly trailed over his faceplates. "You're just like my grandsire."

"And a mask like Creator." "Yes, I remember." Megatron had disappeared to get the surgeon.

Starscream's optics overflowed and he reached up to stem it. "...I'm sorry, I can't... Give me a moment."

"Take all the time you need," Cas said.

When Starscream had composed himself, Bombshell and Megatron entered.

"Are you ready?" Bombshell asked. He took a deep breath and nodded.

"I would ask for privacy." Bombshell turned to them. "It may be a frightening process."

Megatron nodded and led Cas out.

After thirty minutes, Bombshell returned. "...he had seizes while I was mid-surgery. I had to pull out prematurely, but the memories will return in time. He has most of them now."

"May I see him?" Cas asked.

"It would probably be wise." Bombshell gestured him into the office where Starscream was collapsed into the chair again, optics closed and servos at his faceplates.

Cas went in, shutting the door. "Carrier?"

Starscream began to sniffle and choke... overcome... as he threw out an arm for Cas. "...Rasi."

The Triple stiffened at the nickname and it's familiarity... it's comfort and love. He rushed into the Seeker's arms, purring. "My Casarasi."

"Carrier." Cas cuddled him and sobbed.

"Oh my baby. How... how did you and Megatron-" "It's a long story." He began telling his Carrier what had happened.

Starscream listened, half disbelieving, but at the end, he held Cas close again. "I don't understand, but it brought you back to me... and I'm glad."

 

"Me too. Oh, and um... on the way here... Megatron... asked me to be his mate."

"Cradle robber." Starscream muttered, kissing Cas's head. "Will you wait until I'm used to you being my sparkling again?"

"Yes, Carrier. I don't think he'll mind."

"...And then there's your Creator." A flash of apprehension ran through his field.

 

"He'll be happy, Carrier. He... misses you so much, even now."

"...He does?" Starscream smiled softly. "He was always too faithful for his own good. Do you think... could I see him?"

"Sure. If you think you're up to it. I need to go back anyway, and Megatron and I will start working on bringing everyone together."

"I want to see him." Starscream decided, wiping his faceplates.

Cas nodded. "Okay. Lets go." The came out to a waiting Megatron.

"Carrier wants to see Creator." Cas told him.

"Very well. I will start working on my men and try to find time to see you in neutral territory until we have things going in the right direction." Cas nodded and kissed him.

Megatron caressed his helm in return. Starscream slapped him again as they were walking by.

"What was that for?!"

"General purpose and I'm still glitched at you." Starscream informed him.

He sighed. "Fair enough. Be safe, my dear," he said to Cas. "I will. Don't worry."

Starscream and Cas reached the entrance and transformed, taking to the air.

Cas skimmed under his Carrier in play.

Starscream swooped and came up under Cas, bumping him higher into the air and pulling him along in his jetstream.

Cas twirled gracefully, playing and let himself fall.

Starscream dropped freely after him and they spun around each other as they rose into the clouds again.

Cas trilled and led the way to the Ark. Optimus was out driving, searching for Cas, when his sparkling dive-bombed him from above.

He spun on his tires in surprise and transformed, laughing, comming his child. "There you are."

"Here I am!" He transformed and jumped, catching Cas as he came past again, rolling with his son in a heap of giggles.

Optimus kissed his helm. "You've been gone for hours. Are you okay?"

"Hours? I've been gone for four days, Creator. It's...a long story."

"Days?" Optimus hugged him. "Come back to the Ark and tell me everything."

"There's something more important, Creator." He waved up, and Starscream landed.

Optimus tensed, one arm's cannon warming slightly. "...Starscream."

"Creator, no! He's... he's Carrier. He thought you were dead and had his memories locked away."

Optimus released Cas and stepped between them, studying Starscream carefully.

"Primus... you... you ARE Nightwish. I can't believe I never realized..."

"Neither of us knew." Starscream reached out one sky blue, delicate servo towards him.

Optimus took his servo and kissed it. "I... I've missed you so much."

Starscream folded his arms around the Convoy's neck and pulled himself into his embrace. "...I'm sorry. I didn't know... not about you... or Rasi."

"You know now, and that's what matters." Cas smiled and began explaining what had happened to him to Optimus.

Optimus sat down on a log as he listened and took it all in.

"So you and Megatron... are friends now... working to unite us?" "Uh you're mostly right. Actually Megatron and I are... engaged now."

Optimus went down over the back of the log and stayed there.

Cas sat beside him. "Creator?"

"...I owe Megatron two knuckle sandwiches."

"Carrier and I have already slapped him."

"Then I'll just have to take my turn." Optimus replied.

Starscream approached and nuzzled his son, who chirped and nuzzled back as his Carrier began preening him.

Optimus reached out and gripped both of them, pulling them onto his lap easily.  
Cas nuzzled him and giggled as Starscream tickled him.

The reunited family began playing together.

They played until the sun was setting.

When they headed for the Ark, Starscream hung back.

Cas took his servo. "It's okay, Carrier. Creator and I are here."

"...Are you sure they'd be all right with me being there?"

"Maybe not at first, but they will be."

"All right." He let himself be led, one servo in each Autobots' hands.

The road to peace was filled with bumps, but with Optimus and Starscream and Cas and Megatron at the lead, they walked it until they reached their goal.


End file.
